Hey there Maka
by Resident-chick
Summary: Whats it like there stuck in death city? Im a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty..yes you do. Souls can't shine as bright as you, I swear its true.


The blond sat herself down on a nearby swing,the once almost frozen desert air brushing past her legs,Las Vegas lights battling for brightness in a 24-hour fence to the death a few miles behind her.

Hey there Maka

The Meisters life was a lot easier than before,being 21 in such a big city could bring hundreds for a girl like her,and all she would need to do is simply get up on a barstool,swivel around abit by a random pervert and have easy cash wedged in the side of glistening hell she'd be caught doing something like THAT tho..so as soon as her shift was over at the local Chinese buffet,she quickly skippered off alone to what she believed was her only sense of joy.

What's it like in the New Death City?

A abandon park.

Yeah...not much was left except broken plastic and two swings she and Soul had managed to clean up.

Speaking of Soul...

I'm a thousand miles away

Maka reached into her pocket for her phone,feeling the ironic metal connect to her Antarctic pulled it out,pressing the 'on' button.

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Soul:Hey Maka,

She smiled,the screens brightness clouding through darkness as she wrapped her hand tightly around the swings rusted chain.

Yes you do

Maka:Hey Soul,Whatsup?3

She could imagine his usual bed head hair style,ruby red eyes like cherry Jolly Rancher candies and shark teeth that matched his personality: Protective and almost scary...

Our souls can't shine as bright as you

Before she could even shut her phone off,it vibrated yet again.

Soul:Eh,nothing...Just driving through the city,u?

I swear it's true

Ah,yes..Soul Eater Evens;The newest Death Scythe with a full ranking Meister-Maka Albarn-to pair,what a ladies man he was..

Hey there Maka

He had moved to the Big Apple around three years back on his own or the chance to finnish that HORRIBLE music could've refused of course;but Maka insisted he go for "extra credit"and the majority of the convesation saying "how fun itll be!" and "Just think about it,Soul!"And ever since that fateful day the blond called her "19 birthday from hell",she never saw him again.

Maka:eh,it's boring working somewhere so bright :/

Don't you worry about the witches

But that didn't mean they didn't keep in contact.

I'm right there if you get lonely

Soul:Yeah, no cool guys good enough for you in Vegas!btw where the hell are you?

Give this shitty song another listen

Maka: psssh the semester almost over :?When r u coming home?

Close your eyes

Soul:Kinnda wanted to talk to you about that,later,where are you?

Go to the black blood room,it's my surprise

Maka:Gaaaah,why?:s What's going on

I'm by your side

Soul:Jeez,tiny I worry about my Meister for once?And it's kinnda a big thing

Oh it's what you do to me

Maka:At the park,and my boobs aren't tiny anymore! so spill,what's going on

Oh it's what you do to me

Soul: O really .

Oh it's what you do to me

Maka: Perv,hurry up and tell me!

Oh it's what you do to me

Soul:I was kinnda considering staying a few more days...just considering living here permanently instead of going back n forth from here to nice down here and i could make a better living then as a think?

What you do to me

Maka:...that was straightforward...and why?

Hey there Maka

Soul:I think itd be better for me like you said,collecting souls aint a good way to start a family with a normal life but yea ttyl I gtg

I know missions are getting hard

Maka sighed;not wanting to response to his sudden surprise,her legs drapping over until her flat's brushed against dried up patches of ...these shoes hurt.

But just believe me, girl

She slipped them off slowly,bending her knee up for an easier access,laying them down next to her bag as she kicked her toe against the sand.

Someday I'll save the world with this arm

God,she missed him.

We'll have it pretty cool.

She missed Soul.

We'll have the life we knew we would

She bite her bottom lip back,assuring herself that she wouldn't was only another year?And he said "maybe",so it wasn't a yes!But then again,when Soul Eater Evens put his mind to something,he damn good always carried it out;no matter the consequence.

My word is good.

Hey there Maka

I've got so much left to say

She started to push off,swinging afraid of falling back.

If every simple soul I ate for you

Would take your breath away

Maka glanced up,stars-thousands of glistening blue and white,some silver and some gold-covering the beautiful night sky.

I'd eat them all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all.

Oh it's what you do to me

She never even noticed..

Oh it's what you do to me

That all of a sudden,

Oh it's what you do to me

Tears dripped of her shivering cheek,she didnt know if it was from the beauty of the stars,or the pain from missing trailed down her lip,evaporating as quickly as it came.

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got motorcycles and skateboards and chairs

She thought about visiting him a few times before,but everytime she had even come remotely CLOSE to being able to pay airfare,something came up.

I'd run to you if I had no other way

More often then not,she even thought about how her life might've been if she left with him..

Our friends would all make fun of us

Liz and Tsubaki both said it was a dumb idea to wait,both believing that after a few months abroad,Soul would've had himself another "Lucky girl" if she didn't make a move before he left.

and we'll just book chop em'

She didn't calm them for almost three weeks straight,anger still boiling inside her.

because we know that none of them have had wavelengths this way

Maka I can promise you

That by the time we get through

All she wanted was the chance to be with him again,atleast tell him in person how she and her had a bond greater than any other duo possible...atleast in her eyes.

That Kishen never stood a chance

"Heh..."The green eyed laughed under her breath."Heh..hehe..hehe,"

And you're to thank

Hey there Maka

You'll be smart and don't you miss me.

"S-soul..."

Two more years and we'll be outta here

She had a dream once;Maka Evens or even Soul Albarn.A beautiful wedding filled to the brim with their friends and the other Death Scythes.

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

Growing old with children,and all that would stay the same would be their love and the stars above them,shining like they always do..like a day hadn't gone by.

We can go wherever we want to

Hey there Maka here's to you

"Soul!"Mak screamed,dropping to her knees as tears tolled down her cheek."Soooouuul!S-soul!"

This ones for you

"... up." A voice said,almost too familiar.

Oh it's what you do to me

She looked up,a pale snowflake colored hand in her ...did

that crazy sonova bitch drive all the way here?!"Soul!Wha...what the heck are you doing here?"

Oh it's what you do to me

"Eh,thought I'd stop by."He said,a casual smile on his lips as he pulled her off the Nevada sand."I thought you said you were driving through the city,idiot!"Maka scolded him,pulling him into a long overdue hug.

Oh it's what you do to me

"I was,Death City."Soul replied,wrapping his own arms around her."You act like your so surprised,"Mimicked the Albino."I told you I wanted to stay a few more days there til' I considered.."

"Consider what..."She mumbled.

Oh it's what you do to me

"How the hell I'm gonna tell you this,Maka?"

"I love you too,Soul."

What you do to me.

"Yeah, Love you Maka."


End file.
